


Four Seasons

by Mordukai



Series: Daichi rarepair week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But not quite, Daichi Rarepair Week, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, No Plot, Poly Relationships, almost poetry, i'm just randomly writing feelings tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordukai/pseuds/Mordukai
Summary: Four partners, four seasons. Written for Daichi rarepair week 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Daichi rarepair week 2017  
> Prompt: seasons

Daichi is the winter. He's scary at first, strong and unmovable. Powerful. He hides his feelings behind his stoic exterior and they thought him cold at first. But that control, that coldness, falls away when they get closer. When they find that he's less like the snow outside, less like the long, dark nights and more like the fire burning in the hearth, steadily warming the room. He's the cuddles on the sofa, cosy blankets and pillows taking up too much room, the gently flickering candle light safe inside as a storm rages outside. He's the hot chocolate, warm and sweet and comforting, and he's theirs.

Bokuto is spring. Excitable as a new lamb frolicking beside its mother in a lush, green field. He's the flowers, bright and beautiful, bursting into bloom at the first hint of sun, of warmer temperatures. He's that clean feeling you get when you shake off the cobwebs and finally start spring cleaning. But he's also the spring showers. Storms that pass almost as quickly as they start, soaking you in rain. They learn quickly that these showers are just part of what makes Bokuto, well, Bokuto, and there's nothing to do but wait them out, because there is always sunshine on the other side ready to dry the tears.

Of course Terushima is the summer. As hot and feisty as the summer sun, playing with him is playing with fire. He is excitement and freedom, beach trips and adventures and long days doing nothing much at all. He's a sun tan, kissing their skin and leaving them glowing but play too long, too hard, and he's sun burn, peeling and painful. Too much of Teru is too much of a good thing, but with four of them, it balances, and the summer can last for an eternity.

And Kuroo. The autumn. The temperature cooling after a hot summer, but not as cold as winter. He's bonfires and fireworks and mugs of hot soup outside in the chill. He's the change; changing temperature, changing leaves, changing colours. He's a house cat, curled up inside when it rains, staying close to home when he wants to, but he's also street cat, prowling far and wide, far from home. He's soft, but he's a hunter. He's theirs, but at the same time, he's not, because he's his own.


End file.
